A Normal House
by Fer3333
Summary: Base on a Real Life Story. After his father’s death, Orochimaru build a house in memory of him. Now, he had everything right? So, why is he killing innocent people? And why is he talking like his father was still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I got 5 important announcements…wow

First;

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

Second;

This is my second (first one was Naruto's birthday. Go check it out!) One-Shot but unlike the other, I don't think I'll be making a sequel; you'll know why.

Third;

Once again this in **un-beta,** so please know that I may have lots of mistakes (if you read my fics, you should know that this is not my native language). So, be nice and if you would like to correct me, message me but don't review it on my fic please. I'm okay if you tell me my mistakes as long if you're nice about it.

Fourth;

After reading the story, I will suggest you to read the _**real **_story at the NEXT chapter. Well, if you want to know the truth. Is your choice.

Fifth;

**ENJOY MY SECOND ONE-SHOT AND REVIEW….PLEASE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES, WHICH Kishimoto owns… x_x

Warnings; **NO BETA**, **CHARCTERS DEATHS, BLOOD, A CRAZY-ASS Orochimaru, Grammar, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.**

'_Character's Thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

SUMMERY: **Base on a Real Life Story. **After his father's death, Orochimaru build a house in memory of him. Now, he had everything right? So, why is he killing innocent people? And why is he talking like his father was still _alive_?

**A **_Normal _House.

**~*~**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

**~*~**

_ONE-SHOT_

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

This fic that you'll read is about _my _house in Mexico. This story that I'm about to tell you is **real.** Well, I may add more details in the characters deaths. Since I saw a picture of them; I was able to '_try_' to describe them (like their personality and stuff like that), and also with the help of my mother. She told me the story like two times, and how the things had happen (her mother had told her). And, I just added more details into the story, to make it more realistic. Oh-h I almost forgot, I will not give the real names (I was going to, but my mother say no, because they were my grand-grand mother's friends), instead I will used Naruto characters. I will change them later… without my mom knowing lol

.

.

.

**A **_Normal _House.

**1910**

Orochimaru, a twenty-one year old, black hair, yellow snake-like eyes was working on his life time project, but it seems that said project was hard to accomplish. Orochimaru was building the perfect house that he couldn't have when he was younger. This idea was giving by his father, who died three years ago. Orochimaru's life was full of hatred, living without a mother and many uncomfortable circumstances. If you were Orochimaru, you would rather die than to live all your life living with a man that says that loves you and than hated you at the same time. His father, Akuma, couldn't love him properly for one good reason; he was the other man child's. His mother had cheated with other man and had him, but when she find out she was pregnant, she had sex with Akuma in order to cover the little mistake. Well, she tried because after four years, Orochimaru looked _way_ different than Akuma. After some questioning, his mother finally gave up and told Akuma that it wasn't his child. This caused for Akuma to loose all the love he had for Orochimaru, and after that he was treated differently. It was two years after that his mother left to get some groceries, and never came back. His mother died in a mysterious way not even the police couldn't found out. Some say that it was his own father, who killed his mother, but nobody knew what had happen to her; even her body was lost. He was told that she had run-way with the man who impregnated her, but he knew it wasn't true.

Since then, Orochimaru had lived his life with a man who didn't love him, with a man who put him through a lot of terrible stuff and so on. He worked everyday, morning and night and only giving one day off a week.

Two years later, he found out that Akuma had Tuberculosis. In a weird way it broke his heart, but, he also felt relief that in less than four months he'll be free. After finding out, he promised that he'll do everything his father said; after all he was going to die, pretty soon. It was incredible to say that both of them felt more alive during those four months. Akuma, knowing he was about to die, he loved Orochimaru like the old times; of course picturing Orochimaru when he was three, and when he didn't know anything.

Orochimaru feeling the love that he missed from Akuma returned the love with pleasure.

But the day came, and Akuma died in the floor (they didn't have beds) next to his weeping_ son._ But before Akuma died, he asked Orochimaru a favor, a _simple_ favor to carry on. To build a house for him. Since he used to live in apartment or even desolated areas for all his life, he wanted something that was his; but his dream never came true. So he asked Orochimaru to build a house in memory of him. And he did.

**191****3**

It was in June 6, 1913 that Orochimaru had finished with his Father's house. Said house was two story building, white as the snow, with a small garden in front of the house. The house was beautiful. Many buyers who came across the house wanted to buy it, but Orochimaru denied every offer.

**191****4**

It was in 1914 that Orochimaru started to notice that the house needed something else. It needed something to be more _alive_, but he didn't know what that thing he needed was.

**191****5**

During this period, Orochimaru would go the library and read for hours. He found an interesting book about ancient ways to keep people or items alive. He took the book home and that's where he found out a way to make his house _look_ more alive. Unknown to him that said book was an ancient black book from Hell.

_In order to make something last longer or looked younger; you needed a human soul and body._

With this information, Orochimaru started to killed people, bringing them to the house and killed them at the spot. Sometimes he even hired people to work for him: even prostitutes were involved. Every living person who was inside the house never came back alive; not even the corpse.

**191****6**

Over 60 people died because of Orochimaru evil plan. There were many search parties looking for both adults, children even babies. But it was useless, no one found one clue to where or what had happen with the missing persons. Some never gave up for looking for their love ones. Some of the victims didn't have relatives, so it didn't matter to anyone. Prostitutes; some villagers were glad that whoever was killing, he/she was cleaning out the pest who committed sins at night.

**192****0**

This was the year when someone tried to get into Orochimaru's house. Takeda Ryusuke, a brave man who loss his wife mysteriously. Ryusuke's wife, Yuimi, went to look for a job every where she could think of. But she never got a call. It was until she found out Orochimaru needed a maid. She told him about it, but he always agreed to everything she said, so she went. She never came back after that. It was after dinner that he noticed that she wasn't at home; it was rare for her to miss dinner. So, he went to Orochimaru's house to look for her. The only thing he got from Orochimaru was that she had gone to her house before dinner. He started to look in the city, asking people who knew her, but nobody knew where she had gone to. It was three days later; two unknown persons (it was strange for him to know that someone who he didn't know knew her) had told him that they have seeing her taking a route to another village. This was ridiculous because she was all alone in this world. Her parents died because of tuberculosis, so she didn't have to go to another village. The only clue he got was that she had disappeared after the interview with Orochimaru, plus, it was the last place she had visited.

Somehow he got inside the house without Orochimaru knowing (that's what he thought), and explored the entire house. Sure, the house was beautiful from outside, but from inside was pure hell. All the walls were black, antiques who he knew were expensive were decorated the place, the living room was decorated with crimson chairs and sofas. Black and Red was the only color he saw. It was a minute later, when he got out of his trance that he look to his right; and found Yuimi's keys and purse in Orochimaru's small table near the door. Without thinking, he shouted Yuimi's name more then two times. Not even a minute later, he heard Yuimi's voice, who shouted his name. He heard the tiring, deep voice from her, and it seems that she was in danger. Without a doubt he went after her, where he heard her voice coming. He reached a door and opened it, which led to the basement. He was about to get something just in case Orochimaru was there, when he heard Yuimi's voice. He took the stairs, forgetting about the bat that was next to the door and went down the dark stairs. With a heart beating loudly and his mind praying to god for her to be alive he continue to go down the stairs. Once he got down, he looked sideways looking for Yuimi; and he found her at the corner of the room. Reaching where she was, he looked at her and he couldn't help to cry at the state she was in.

She was in her regular clothes, bruises covering her beautiful pale face, and what he couldn't describe was a big spot of blood where her heart _was_. He asked her if she was alright, and instead of replying his answer, she told him to run away from here because it was to late. He didn't believed her and he started to untied her. It was then that he pulled by mistake the cloth that was covering her chest, and he found the meaning of her words. A big hole where her heart was, yes, her heart wasn't in Yuimi's body at all. He took some steps back, not believing what he was seeing. Wanting to know more on what had happen, he raised his head to look at Yuimi's eyes. To his surprise, she was dead, eyes without a life and her body as cold as the winter. He stumbled back in fear, she was dead and by looking at her skin color she might had died a day ago. Holding back some tears, he was about to touch her for one last time, but before he could do that a deep, sinister voice said to him.

"She was beautiful." Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness, and now, Ryusuke could see the man who took his wife's life.

"You bastard, you killed her. I'm going to the Police and get you arrested." Ryusuke said, not even aware that he was in Orochimaru's house; no one knew he was there, and he would _definitely_ not be coming out **alive**.

Orochimaru merged himself back into the darkness and said,

"The only place you're going is where your wife is… in the other world." Before he could respond, he felt like a knife pierced through his heart. He looked down and confirmed that indeed, it was a knife. Coughing blood, and loosing his balance a little, he was about to collapse when someone caught him. He winced, feeling the knife going deeper. He gasped when he heard Orochimaru deadly words near his ear.

"I wasn't planning on killing you, but, you entered _our_ house and disturbed the _peace_, and **that** I cannot forget you, Ryusuke." In a rough movement, Orochimaru pushed the knife inside Ryusuke's heart. It was with an incredible strength that it caused Orochimaru's hand to go through. Ryusuke yelled in pain, and he looked at the bloody hand sticking out of his heart.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore. I think I can use it." Ryusuke's eyes widened, when he saw Orochimaru's hand which contained his heart; slowly decreasing its beating. Ryusuke felt when that hand slipped out of his body, and he felt himself falling down to the floor. Before closing his eyes, he looked at Orochimaru and found him laughing evilly to himself. Ryusuke time was close, and for the last time he looked at Yuimi's body.

"I couldn't protect you. . . . . Yuimi." He whispered into the darkness, and with some unknown strength, he let the last tears go down his now pale cheeks.

And that was the only man brave enough, who dared himself to go into that house; knowing that he'll never come back alive.

**1930**

In 1930 was the year when Orochimaru's luck started to fade away. There were too many suspicions about Orochimaru, and people who weren't coming out of his house. It led him to do something he didn't want to do. Orochimaru run off to another country, but promising to come back to finished his father's _dream_ house.

**1931**

It was obvious that Orochimaru's house was going to be sold, since he was gone, the Mayor decided to sell the house to the highest bidder. It was no surprise that more than twenty people bid for the house. But after many days of bidding, one man won the house; said man didn't know what problem he got himself into.

**1940**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was the _lucky _buyer who won the house. He was happy because his wife, Koharu, wanted this house more than anyone else. So, when he found out that he had won, he was extremely happy.

Both went to see the house after ten years of been close. Koharu was stunned that after ten long years, without anyone taking care of the house, the house was still as beautiful or even more, and she swore that the house look bigger and without any crack. The only thing that she didn't like, it was the dark colors inside the house; so she changed them.

It took another two years for them to move. Both, Sarutobi, Koharu and his son, Jiraiya move in within a week.

After moving in everything started to change. Jiraiya, who was ten at the time didn't like to be alone in the house; since his parents travel a lot. He had maids, lots of maids, but it wasn't the same when both his parents were at home. He started to act differently, like, screaming in the middle of the night, wanting to sleep with his parents every day, to the point of sleeping in his friend's house. This caused Koharu to worry about his son's health; thinking that it was normal, since he was still young. Sarutobi always was at work, never stay more than two days at the house.

As the time pass, Namikaze Sarutobi, Namikaze Koharu died at the age of 79. And Jiraiya who took control over his parents fortunes at the age 21. Since he hated been alone in that house, he didn't even live under the same roof. He rented that house and never step a foot ever again. Eventually Jiraiya got married and have a son. His wife Tsunade and son Minato live in the other side of the city. Everything was going smooth; Jiraiya will receive the rent a day before it was due, and live his happy life with the rest of his family. But everything changed when the rent of June never came. For some reason he didn't want to go in that house, still at age 61 it scared him to death just at mentioning the house. So, he had no choice than to go and get the rent or deal with Tsunade later.

After ten minutes of walking through the city, he got to the house. He was met with a desolated area and silence. Even when his mind told him to turn back and come back tomorrow, he went inside the house using a spare key. It's been almost 30 years since he last seen the house and it was a big surprise, when he saw black walls instead of white. Everything he remember was different, walls, chairs, sofas everything was different, and black and crimson. He started calling the names who rented the house, but no one answered. He went to look upstairs, kitchen, and living room but no such luck. It was after 20 minutes that he finally decided to leave and come back tomorrow. He heard someone coming down the stairs, and waited for said person to greed him but no one showed up. Feeling at little scare, he headed to the door but saw something that caught his eye, a small piece of paper was folded nicely for him. He had passed there many times before and he had never seen the note before, until now. He got the note and read it.

_4/1/1970_

_Thank you for letting me rent this house, Jiraiya. It was nice to stay, but I need to head back to my state to deal with personal matters. I let the key and the rest of the money inside the table. I tried to call you but no one answer._

_Thank you for everything._

_Sean Morgan._

Jiraiya eyes widened, when he saw the date on the paper. He couldn't believe that it's been two months since they left, and _someone_ paid him last month but whom? How? He thought that it was insane for someone else to pay the rent, even to send him the rent on time. How on earth that person knew where he lives? And how did they know how much the rent was? Too many questions were in Jaraiya's head at that moment. But everything was blocked by a small footstep he heard, coming from the basement. He looked at door, which was close and waited for someone to come out. Nobody.

He took a step forward, and, at the same time he heard someone going backwards from the door. Every time he took a step, that person took a step back. It was until he got to the door when he stopped hearing the strange steps. Deciding whether or not to go down there, and investigate for himself if someone was there. He opened the door and went down. He gulped, feeling cold air hitting his face and arms. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked, looking for the person who was trying to scare him, but found no one. Thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him, he started to walked up the stairs, but stopped, after hearing someone sigh. He turned his head at the left corner of the room, and saw... black and nothing more. He blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, and looked again. Now, he saw somebody laying on the ground. Walking slowly, he stop in front of the person, he knelt down to take a good look at the person. He couldn't believe it, it was a mistake, a terrible mistake. The person who was in front was none other than William. Taking some minutes to calm himself down, he look at him, seeing what had been the cause of his death.

William was on the floor, legs spread, head down, clothes torn, and a red spot in his heart. One thing that he didn't notice was the smell. At first he didn't smell anything, but now that he knew William was dead, the smell came out of nowhere and it was making him feel dizzy. Unknown to him, yellow eyes were watching him closely. Said  
person decided to appear to the owner of the house.

"Hello, Jiraiya." Jiraiya turned so fast after hearing that sinister voice. He found himself looking a pale man, tall, long hair and yellow eyes.

"W-who are y-you?" he stuttered.

"Orochimaru. The real owner of this beautiful house that _I_ build. This was my house before the mayor sold it to your father."

"B-but you said it yourself, my father bought it, and now you don't own this house anymore." backing a little, Jiraiya tried to get some space from the strange man.

Orochimaru smirked; he stepped forward where Jiraiya was standing.

"You know, your heart is beating faster than normal. Are you nervous?"

"Fuck no! I'm not nervous, I'm just can't believe that there's a corpse inside my house, and you're not bother at all."

Orochimaru looked back at William and smiled evilly.

"Well, he was living in _our_ house, so, he needed to be punished."

"What are saying?" Jiraiya walked backwards, trying to escape from Orochimaru.

"You're not leaving alive, Jiraiya. Since you're here, I think I might able to use you after all."

"What are you--" Jiraiya never finished his sentence.

Orochimaru smirked; he took the knife and cleaned the knife with Jiraiya's clothes.

He looked down, and felt proud of what he had done. He had stabbed Jiraiya in the stomach, and took out his heart as prize.  
Orochimaru turned around, and walked out of the room, leaving two corpses on the floor; and a pool of blood on the concrete floors.

It was five days later; Tsunade was at standing in front of her husband's tombstone, looking down at the dirt with a blank face.

Two days ago, she had found Jiraiya's body at the house, dead. She hasn't cry or talk at all, since she found the body. Even if she tried to cry, it was useless. She's to shock on how he had died. She still couldn't explain what had been the 'real' cause of his death. When she got to the crime scene, he was dead already with a pool of blood on the floor.

Immediately, she had called the police. The autopsy showed that he had a heart attack, and that his heart was missing from his body. That little detail was bothering Tsunade to the end. Someone took Jiraiya's heart but whom? Jiraiya didn't have enemies, and he didn't owe money. So, why kill him like that? Why? And if it was a heart attack, why she found blood at the scene? It didn't make any sense at all. Someone had murder him not a fuckin heart attack.

She was brought back to the present, after feeling someone hugging her. She turned around and found her son, Minato standing next to her.

"Mother, let's go home." he said, voice filled with pain and sorrow.

He wanted to cry, to let out everything he had to hold during the ceremony, but stopped for one reason; his beloved mother. He knew she was been strong because if him, but deep down, he knew that she still couldn't believe that her husband was dead, and six feet under ground.  
He knew that anytime, she'll finally let out everything she had held and cry.

Tsunade eyes widened, after hearing 'home' from his son's mouth. Now, it hit her, her husband was dead, and not coming back. She was all alone in this world without Jiraiya...

She cried.

Minato saw her cry, but knew it was useless to try to calm her, so, he let her cry peacefully.  
It was too much to take that Tsunade's legs gave up on her, and she collapsed on the ground next to her husband's stone.  
Tsunade kept crying, letting everything out. Minato who couldn't stand been next to her, decided to go somewhere else private to him and let his feelings out. It wasn't because he didn't want to be near his mother, it was because it hurt to see her like that, and he couldn't do a thing to stop her from crying.

Six months later,

Tsunade and Minato had moved in into the house four months ago. Things were getting better, Tsunade will actually smile and talk to others, while Minato got back to work; since he inherit his father's business and money. But it seems that nothing last longer, because the next day; it was now, Minato's turn to loose it.

Minato woke up by a loud scream coming from outside his room. He stood up as fast as he could, and headed where the scream had come from. He found five maids crying and holding each other outside of his mother chamber, and that, got him nervous. He walked slowly, each step that he took; his heart beat faster knowing that whatever was in there  
wasn't a good thing. He stopped at the door, he saw the maids cried, and knew something bad had occurred to his mother. He turned the knob and walked in.

He call out his mother, in return, he got silence. He stepped inside the room, and he felt a cold air hit his face that caused him to shiver. He turned his gaze to his left side, and found his mother dead, a red pool covering her white dress and the deadly weapon next  
to her. He ran next to her, hugged her, crying of the loss of his mother. Due his crying and lost with his terrible shock, he didn't even noticed a box next to her; which contained, her heart filled with blood and small note next to the box.

_'Minato, I want you to place my heart with your father, inside his coffin. So, that even in the afterlife, my heart will be close to him. I'm sorry Minato, but I couldn't live my life without your father; it was to much pain to take. And I know I probably will go to hell, so, that's why I took my heart knowing that the most important part of me is still with him. Even if we split apart, at least he'll go to a better place than me. Take care of kushina, and your future baby, yes, kushina told me last week. Don't get mad, I promised I wouldn't tell you, but after reading this it wouldn't matter anymore. Take care, and protect your family with all strength, and love them to the end.'_

_Your beloved Mother._

_  
Tsunade._

Three days later.

It was the day of the funeral, everybody were at the church; burying lady Tsunade.

A maid walked to her lady's room, and gently opened the door. She walked in, putting her broom and utensils on the floor in order to pick tsunade's stuff.  
The day before, Minato have come to her, and told her to collect his mother's belongings and give them away. He didn't want them there, remembering her every day, and knowing how his parents died in the same way.  
Also, because he was going to Japan, where his business would increase, and he wanted to meet kushina's parents.

After getting the last piece of clothing, the maid started to sweep.  
It was until she sweep under the bed that she found a note dedicating to her master, Minato.

She knew that it was bad reading other people personal stuff, but if it's important, she needs to know so she can call her master and tell him right away.  
Unfolding the rusty paper, she read it slowly, her eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth in surprise.  
She ran out of the room and headed down the stairs. It was by pure luck that at the same time, her master, Minato was walking in the house. She ran to him, and started explaining about the note she had found in his mother's room.  
Minato looked at her annoyed, can she understand that he didn't want anything related to her, that it hurt it anything that relates to her.

Minato started to hate his Mather after her death. How can she leave him alone, even when she said she loved him? How can she go leaving him, alone, and without both of his parents. Yes, he was an adult already, but he was so used to of both of his parents' company that now he feels incomplete and alone. Now, he despite her. She took the easy route and didn't even care about him and his feelings.  
The maid insisted on him to read the note and kept saying that it was important.

He looked at her, glaring at her knowing that it wouldn't work. With a sign, he took the note from her shaking hands and opened.  
His hands started to shake, his eyes widened when he read the insignificant note. He dropped the note and headed where her mother's room was. Without caring, he opened the door harshly and went inside.  
He looked everywhere, down the bed, closet, bathroom and in her personal drawers. And he found no box at all. And nobody couldn't have gone in without him knowing. Why? Because, the door was locked and he had the key. And he was the last person, who was inside her room the day of her death. After that, her room was lock and it was until now that it was open once again; after three days later.  
It was hours later that a maid found, a small box outside of the backdoor. Minato rushed to the box, but no heart was found inside the box, not even blood, and it was the same box; since it had Tsunade's hand writing on the box. Since he thought it was a joke, he ignored it. Not even looking back, he went directly to his room, alone with his loneliness and heart broken.

1971

One year later, Minato and kushina had a baby a boy named, Naruto.  
Since the house brought a lot of memories to Minato; they decided to move out of the house.

Minato left someone to take care of the house, while he was living somewhere else.  
In June 6, 1973 the house keeper discover a dead body at the back of the house. Said person was none other than Orochimaru. His death was natural, but, his last expression before he died was pure evil. Since he died there, and, he loved the house, Minato decided to let him buried in the very back of the house.

1982

After 21 years later, little Naruto grew up, and looking like his own father, Minato. Clear blues eyes more beautiful than our very own sky, shiny blond hair, smile so bright that it will lit one whole room, and let's not forget his body... God, he inherited the Namikaze's looks because he had a slim body with a little bit of muscle... Sexy.  
Minato and kushina died at the age 86 and Naruto took over the Namikaze business.

It was two years later that Naruto found his other half named Uchiha Sasuke, the president of the Uchiha Corp in Japan. Naruto met Sasuke at one of his meetings, and it was love at first sight. Sasuke had black hair with some blue highlands, beautiful black eyes, pale complex, and a sexy body to kill for. Over all, both made a hot couple. Since Minato took Naruto to Japan, Naruto didn't have a clue that he owned an extra house in America; so he decided to check it out. Upon arriving, Sasuke immediately felt something wrong about the house. No, he wasn't scare of the house, but it had something evil that he didn't know. Naruto in the other hand, he loved the house. The moment he saw the big colonial white house; he felt in love. He didn't know but it was like some sort of attraction. It was a least four hours since they arrived. Both were still looking at the amazing house, and still questioning themselves on how beautiful and strong house it was. They couldn't believe that after so many years, even decades, the house still was impact and with a perfect condition; like a brand new house.

Looking around, Sasuke looked at the expensive decorations in the living room, feeling a little bit jealous. He went to take a seat, and waited for Naruto to order him what to do. Yes, he obeys Naruto on everything, he doesn't want to upset his uke and not get sex at night.  
He was brought back to from his dirty daydream, when he saw someone passing by, heading to the basement. It was logical for him to think it was a stranger sneaking inside the house, since the doors were wide opened to let out that old, bloody smell that house smelled when they had arrived. He got up as fast as he could, and followed the stranger.

When he arrived to the corridor leading to the basement, he shivered for some unknown reason. His heart was beating fast, sweating; he opened the door and blinked. He sworn to god that he had seem someone coming this way, but it seems it was his imagination. He sighed, and let out some air he was holding. At the same time, Naruto appeared smiling brightly at him.

"Sasuke, everything is set. Tomorrow we can move in!" he chirped and throws himself at Sasuke, who easily caught him.

"Hn. alright, let's go to our bedroom and celebrate." he whispered huskily, while he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"O-okay, Sasuke."

Unknown to them, deep down in the dark basement, two yellow eyes were looking at them, eyes looking at his new victims for his beloved heart collection that will soon gained two more.

At that moment, Sasuke looked down and frowned.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked voice filled with concern.

"Hn, I thought I saw someone watching us. Forget it, let's go and fuck like the bunnies in heat, shall we." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his waist, and led him to their bedroom, while smirking at the blushing blond in his arms. Due his excitement, he forgot to close the door. A **big** _mistake_.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*_HAPPY _**HALLOWEEN***•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

**~*~**

_F__**i**__n_

**~*~**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•*_HAPPY _**HALLOWEEN***•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A/N

The end … I know I didn't like it. But I couldn't come uo with a better one. i didn't have enought information to keep the fic !

I know, this is not scary, but I tried. I tried to write the scariest fic ever, but honestly, every time I tried... I started to think about the fic of one of my fave authors...so, no. I knew if I did it anyway, I will come up something like hers.

If you any questions please feel free to contact me… I don't mind.

This fic was inspired for a little accident that happened to me, when I arrived to my house. Yes, I'm living in the same house in the story, yes I get scare everything I'm alone and _definitely_ I FUCKIN SEE THEM AT NIGHT…. Around 3am. Restroom calls… you know. And of course, friends and relatives have seen them too. I remember my first encounter with one of them (I think it was Jiraiya not sure... and no, not the real Jiraiya but the real dude). I was watching TV around 2am…haha I know I was 5 and it was Saturday, so yeah… I was at the sofa alone and when suddenly I see a big shadow at the main door…. I was like…. "oh-my-god…" I was about to scream for my mom when boom! It was gone. I told me my mom the next morning, she was like… "Ohh honey, don't worry! I know him and he wouldn't hurt at all. But be careful if you see someone who has long hair and evil eyes…" I know she was cruel… hahah but I love her. lol. I told my brothers and they were… "Hahaha I thought we were the only one who had seem them." And the started to laugh at me… saying that they thought I was the lucky one wouldn't get to see them…. And… they also told me about orochimaru… "Don't go in the kitchen at night. If you want water, tell us so we can go with you." I asked them why and they say "there's a man that walks at night and he's always looking for trouble. We already saw him and it wasn't fun." and that's all that they told me. I was like 8 years old when they told me that. And at the age of 13 it was the first time I saw Orochimaru. It was the creepiest moment of my life.

Hahah if you want a tour to my house call me..lol. no for real. This house should be at ghost hunters or something… everyone in town says… :"where do you live" I'm like "at Santa Cruz" "oh my god. Is it the area where the creepy house is located" hahah I know. but anyways… thank for reading this horrible fic that I wrote.

FER3333 3


	2. The Real Story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SASUKE DOES, WHICH Kishimoto owns… x_x

Warnings; **NO BETA**, **CHARCTERS DEATHS, BLOOD, A CRAZY-ASS Orochimaru, Grammar, and many things that innocent kids shouldn't read.**

**A **_Normal _House.

**~*~**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

**~*~**

**ONE-SHOT**

**CHAPTER 2**

**~*~**

**By: Fer3333**

-REAL STORY-

1910

A couple ordinary like everyone else had a son, Orochimaru (remember I can give names). His parents didn't get a long; after all it was an arranged marriage. They live **happily** over three years, but after their son's birthday; things started to change.

Akuma, started to notice that _his_ son didn't look like him at all, so, he asked his wife. She thought that she had been caught and she told the truth. My mom says that my grand-ma told her that Akuma's wife had disappeared, and then the news of her death spread through out the city, since back then it was still small. All her friends say that they thought that Akuma was the one who killed her, but no one had a proof.

Orochimaru grew up, and built a house in memory of his father (before building the house, he kept telling people his future goals, and that was one of them). After the years of hard work, he finished the house. After building the house, people were saying that he was into witchcraft and stuff related to the devil (I didn't want to used this info, because they were probably rumors, so, instead of using that I used that he read books…lol). This is the creepy part of this whole story… the real guy had killed people, just like I mention in the story… how do I know this… **he fuckin wrote the names, cause, date and hour** in a notebook to keep it as a record. And the funny things about it was when he knew he'll get caught, he buried his notebook in his backyard (its mine now…lol). And, my grand-grand father kept it as a price. Hahah yes, we have it in out house… yes, I'm living in the same house…X_X

**Orochimaru's House: **in the part when Ryusuke described on how the house look, yes, well that's what my mom said it look back then and I added more description. Creepy!!

**Takeda Ryusuke: **he's my HERO! Well, according to my grand-grand mother, **Ryusuke **had told them (his closes friends of course before his death) that he was going to see Orochimaru because he knew that he had killed his wife. The way he died in my fic was real, well, with less detail. Some of the rumors were that Orochimaru had killed Ryusuke wife because he was in love with her, but couldn't have her. I'm not sure about that. But the part of groceries, and the three persons was made up.

**The ****Namikaze**** Family;** they are real and the mysteriously deaths. I send one of my cousins to investigate for me at local library, where you can find all documents. OMG! The letter (the one in my fic) was a proof that the police found in Jaraiya's pocket before he died. He send also send me a copy for me to translate.

But the funny thing about that was that my mother knew about them….I know… I'm starting to believe that she really like to gossip, even back then. lol

Minato was friends with my grandma's, so everything that I describe in the fic it's real. My grand-ma was his best friend, and he also trusted her with his deepest secrets. Yes, they were rich, but since in those times if you have a big house and extra money; you were considered rich.

Sadly to say, their deaths are real.

**Jiraiya**, his death was the on the news papers for at least two weeks. Since he was a great man, and, from a rich family.

**Tsunade**'s death was less dramatic from my fic. She killed herself, by stabbing herself in the heart; just like Jiraiya had died. And, of course my mom gave me some details too, she said that my grand-grand mother said that Tsunade had taken her heart out, but I think it was more like a rumor. C'mon she was old enough to imagine things.

**Tsunade's letter: **this was a suicidal note that she left for her son, but instead of him reading it, the police found it but they gave him back the letter. But it was to late.

**Minato's decision: **well, this part was true, my mom says that she heard her mom saying that Minato left because he wanted to forget about the tragedy that had happen, so it kind makes sense. But instead of using Mexico and Spain, I used USA and Japan.

**Minato's hatred towards Tsunade: **this part was I added to make more dramatic, so it's false. I mean, if I was him I probably curse her out, of leaving me here alone. Yeahhh.

**Orochimaru's Body**: it was moths later after Minato's parents had died; they found the body of Orochimaru outside of the house. Everyone knew that Orochimaru had escape and was somewhere in Mexico city, but nobody knew exactly where.

**Minato and Kushina's Son: **they did have a baby, but since they stay in Spain, nobody knew about them.

**William:** he was the last man, who rented the house. He was single and he wanted to earned money, but it cost him his life. The report that my cousins send me, was the same way that I describe in my fic, but with less details.

I did't have enought informarion to keep going, so i let it like that. Sorry, I know stupid library. They told me cousin that it was private and some shit!!

Man, this story should be in one of those TV' shows… you know like, ghost hunters…I don't know.


End file.
